


桃之灼灼 第四十章

by FascinatingDiamond



Category: M/F - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinatingDiamond/pseuds/FascinatingDiamond





	桃之灼灼 第四十章

当晚看完桃花回来之后，顾若兮感觉自己真的越来越喜欢这个男人。  
要身材有身材，要颜值有颜值，而且还有权有势，重要的是对自己好。  
可是当天晚上，她被人压在床上狠狠的做了一顿之后，她真的想扇死自己那种觉得这个男人好的想法了。  
当天晚上顾若兮又哭又喊的求饶，依旧得不到男人的回应，男人还是轻轻缓缓的哄着她做了一遍又一遍。  
顾若兮真的感觉自己都要被做废了，简直挨一顿板子都没有那么累，直到大半夜君墨扬才堪堪放过她，却在结束之前，嫌弃的吐出了一句，“体力太差了。”  
顾若兮简直都想要咬死在这男人了，如今的她就像是从水里捞出来一样，浑身上下被汗水打湿，红肿青紫的掐痕和吻痕遍布全身，唇瓣早已被吻肿了，白净的脸蛋上布满了泪珠，眼眸里全是控诉和委屈。  
若不是君墨扬还是顾念着她的身子，根本就不可能那么轻易地就放过她。  
白天里他就想着要狠狠要她一次，到了晚上怎么可能就那么让她安稳的睡觉。  
他急需一场性爱来掩盖自己内心的恐慌和空虚。  
事后他抱着她去洗澡，在浴池了又要了她两次，一直逼问她会不会离开他，顾若兮无法只好一遍又一遍的重复，可是还是被男人的一次次的冲撞把原就娇软无力的嗓音冲得支离破碎，直到她的嗓子要哑了才肯放过了她...  
不过等她一早醒来的时候，君墨扬都抱着哄着，还温柔体贴地给她上药，她就是有再大的火气也发不出来。  
这样的日子断断续续地持续了半个月，这半个月以来，顾若兮一直觉得自己处于水深火热之中。  
主要还是太累了，这男人的体力好到惊人，往往到了后半夜她累得只能哼哼地哭的时候，他也只是微喘着，每早醒来都腰酸背痛的，明明每一次动的都是他，体力活全他干了，自己就是躺着被动，可也是累死累活的。  
有一次君墨扬终是忍不住，在一次事后问她愿不愿意要一个孩子，却发现小丫头已经累得睡过去了。  
他知道这段时间以来，自己是要得狠了些，想着孩子的事情或许真的不用着急，毕竟她还小，他还想全心全意的好好宠她几年，不想她被其他东西分散注意力；还想着是不是该让她好好补补身子，好好休息一下了。  
如是想着，君墨扬还真的有几天没有碰她了，每天只抱着她好好睡觉。  
顾若兮狠狠的松了一口气，心里大喊着这禽兽真的良心发现了。  
可是这样的日子没有过多久，顾若兮就发现自己来月事了，可来就来吧，但是这次却异常的疼痛，可她心里心虚着面对着男人的疼惜和心疼，也不敢像以往那般过分的撒娇，这次倒是十分的安分。  
第一天倒也是还好，顾若兮勉勉强强还能忍受过去，尽管君墨扬一直要求请大夫来看看，可是小丫头小脸苍白着，却扁着小嘴儿不肯给他请，整个人都是委屈巴巴的。  
君墨扬倒是没有想到什么，只是想着或许自己的这个小丫头脸皮子薄，倒也由着她，只是看着她疼着难受也心疼得不行。  
可没有人注意到一旁的冬梅一脸的着急，神色里分明有着想说却不敢说出来的话。若是此时君墨扬能分出一点心思去打量她的话，肯定就能知道真相。  
可惜他全部的心思都放在了顾若兮身上，旁人他还真的没有半点值得留意的。  
冬梅却是生怕说错话自家主子就会被一顿好打，虽然到最后顾若兮也还是被揍了一顿。  
可是到了第二天，疼痛是越发激烈了，肚子更是一阵阵不停歇的绞痛，原本顾若兮晚上就没有睡安稳过，现在更是一大早天还没有亮就被剧烈的痛给疼醒了，顾若兮紧攥着男人的衣衫，小脸毫无血色，额头上布满了汗珠，张着小嘴，喘着粗气。  
君墨扬不由分说就让人去请大夫，请的就是经常给丞相府看病的陈大夫。  
可小丫头还是一脸执拗的不给他请。  
最终她还是拗不过男人的强势，眼睁睁地看着他吩咐人请大夫。  
顾若兮心想，这下可完蛋了。


End file.
